


Snaïx and Snex

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, Snail sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Snails.





	Snaïx and Snex

Snaïx was ready to mate, it was the first time he’d decided to try since he was darted last time, decreasing his fertility and lifespan. He wasn’t in an evolutionary line that had evolved the darts yet and, hopefully, his next partner would also be from a line of similar sorts. He couldn’t see, snails don’t have eyes after all, but he could feel the vibrations of another snail approaching.

In hopes of the other snail not further lessening his life expectancy, he inched over, leaving a small trail of slime behind him. The other snail seemed to do the same thing, as they were getting closer to each other faster than he could ever move. Snails don’t move quickly, but that’s okay, they’re very patient despite only living two to three years when small. 

Somehow, despite not having more than two brain cells, he recognized this other snail as a snail he’d previously known. Maybe the other snail’s name was Snaxel? Maybe no snails think of themselves as having names. Whatever the case was, neither of them stopped going towards each other until they were in a romantic and slime-filled embrace, climbing up against each other and wiggling their entire bodies against each other.

Their genital openings near their mouths rubbed against each other and neither shot out a love dart. Love could hurt, but not this time. They would both be able to fertilize as they normally could. A human might find it romantic, but it was really just because both Snaïx and Snaxel hadn’t evolved the love darts that increased their own sperm in the genetic pool. Their lineage would likely eventually die out or gain the trait anyways.

But for the time being, bodies squirming against each other, they would survive.

Sperm was exchanged between the snails, both of them continuing until all four of the brain cells they had together were sure they were done. Both of them began to slowly part, lovingly holding the fertilized eggs inside them. They parted ways, but not before Snaïx could do one final squirm of his foot. Slime trails followed them, so they could probably find each other again if their two brain cells really had the emotions to really miss each other. 

Snaïx would never forget Snaxel because he never really knew him in the first place. Laying the eggs that were fertilized by the other snail, who as likely also laying his eggs, he didn’t think to himself that this was nice. 

After laying his eggs, he went off to inch around his home. Suddenly, a tapping vibration shook through him from the surface he was climbing up.

“Hey, I think the snails fucked. Is that weird?”

“It’s only weird that you mentioned it, Lea. It’s weird you named them like you did and it’s weird you mentioned that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just glad this didn't even hit 500 words if i'm being real with you. i was challenged.


End file.
